


Aftermath of the Fall

by ParadigmFlaws



Series: The Lipstick Collection [2]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, but is foreshadowed, it is just a long road, or something like that, romance is not quite happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmFlaws/pseuds/ParadigmFlaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incredible night, Jai wakes to a world that he expects to be capable of delivering on amazing promises. Unfortunately, he finds out rather quickly that the world isn't necessarily in the habit of being so obliging. Especially where women are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had something like this in my head when I wrote the first part (If We Fell) but I couldn't incorporate it without demolishing the ending that focused on the OFC. Given that it was her telling, I thought I'd respect that - but here's a drabble of how Jai processes her departure. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [ParadigmFlaws](http://paradigmflaws.tumblr.com/)! I love to chat. I'm also in the process of feeling out what type of full length story my readers would enjoy most. If you'd come chime in, I'd be most appreciative!

A beam of sunlight lay across his face, bright and intrusive. It was jarring enough that he stretched, lazily, and felt awareness return to him as he slowly woke.

Perfume lingered tantalizingly in his nostrils. It was spicy, with an edge of sweet. Jai grinned at the memory. It had been at its strongest when his face had been buried between her thighs as his tongue drove her wild. She had writhed, sobbing, begging for a completion that he finally gave her..over, and over again. It had been a good night.

He rolled to his side, reaching out with his arm, and opened his eyes all in one motion.

His heartbeat seized for a moment, the fucking thing turning to lead in his chest.

She wasn't there.

Calm was hard to come by as he rolled out of bed. The memory of her perfume and her voice faded as he swept his hotel suite. Her clothes were gone. The bathroom was tidy. There was only a single piece of evidence that she hadn't been a dream: a tissue, stained red with lipstick, crumpled innocuously in the trash bin.

Jai slammed his hand against the wall.

She had disappeared like mist over the water. He didn't even know her name.


End file.
